Friday Night Bicker
by Seqouyah
Summary: Rory is late to Fri. dinner but Loreli's fathers there with Loreli left alone with these two enemies this could prove intresting.


GILMORE GIRLS: EVENTFUL FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Rory is late to Fri. dinner but Loreli's fathers there with Loreli left alone with these two enemies this could prove intresting.

"Hi Mom." Loreli said as the maid took her coat.

"Hello Loreli Where's Rory?"

"She's coming. She had some last minute things she had to run at the newspaper stand."

"Oh well come on your father showed up today to pick up some papers so he might be joining us for dinner."

"Hmm that's..nice." Loreli prayed Rory would show up soon. She walked into the living room and saw her dad with a glass of brandy. "Hi Dad."

"Hello Loreli how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"How's Rory?"

"Fine."

"How's that man you're dating Luke was it."

"Yes he's fine." she felt like she was being interigated by the FBI only the FBI were nicer.

"Dinner is served Sir and Madams." the maid said.Loreli sighed she wanted to hug that maid so badly for saving her.

"Lets go eat." Her father said. As they sat at the table everyone ate in silence.

"I thought Rory would be here by now." Emily Gilmore said.

"Paris probably had a paper crisis. The worlds trees ran out and she is without paper."

"Is that another one of your jokes Loreli?"

"Yes Mom it was. I'm sure she is on her way."

"I hope so why don't you call and see?"

"I am sure she is fine Mother besides if she is busy Rory won't answer her cell."

"Takes after her grandfather I see busy as a bee." Her father said.

"Yes and work before family also." Her mother spat back.

"Well it's better than sucking up on another's hard earned wages."

"Are you accusing me of being a gold digger?"

"No I merely stated a fact of opinion."

"Well Richard are you saying you don't want Rory to make a good marrige?"

"No I'm not I just hope she doesn't have to for awhile she can support herself as her mother did."

"So you want her pregant at an early age now?"

"No I just want her to live life before settling down with a nice young man."

"Oh look here comes dessert." Loreli said hoping to distract the argument at least til she was gone. She began to eat her dessert trying to think of a safe subject. "So Dad how have you been."

"Exellcent! Business it in great shape."

"I'm sure it is with all the hours you put in." her mother said. Loreli sighed there was no beating it they were going to bicker and bicker til they ran out of breath and one of they died. She sat there listening to the argument careful to make ssure there was nothing her mom could bicker at her for. She looked at the clock and prayed for time to speed up. Finally it was 9:00pm.

"Mom, Dad I have to go I have to open the Dragonfly inn tomorrow as usaul."

"Goodbye Loreli tell Rory hi and that we missed her at dinner." Her mother said.

"I will."

"Goodbye dear tell Rory to call me tomorrow."

"Ok Dad." Loreli left in a hurry once outside the door she could still hear them bicker. She sighed and laughed a little knowing she had just escaped the jaws of death. She decied she need coffee plopping at the bar stool she slammed her head on the counter. Luke came over.

"Friday dinner that bad?"

"Coffee." she mummered not lifting her head.

"Decafe?"

"Caffine please." He sighed and lefted to get her coffee.

"Aww did my mommy almost die at the hands of my grandparents?" Loreli looked up to see her daughter Rory standing there.

"I should kill you ya know."

"That bad?"

"Well at one point they argued over whether the maid cooked pudding right."

"Oo" Rory shook her head "that is bad."

"I'm telling you it was Jerry Springer without fist fighting."

"Cheer up here comes your coffee."

"Caffine with sugar and whip cream in it to cheer ya up." Luke said.

"Thank you."

"So how bad was it?" Luke pulled a stool and sat as the two listened to Loreli tell them about her horrible night.

On the way home Rory looked at her "Hey Mom."

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry I left ya to the wolves."

"It's ok why were ya late?"

"I was at the paper then Lain came in upset about the guy she's living with."

"She ok?"

"Yeah she just couldn't talk to her mom about it."

"I know Mrs. Kim is so hard."

"I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too baby." The stars twinkled a bit bighter as the women walked into the house.Telling each other about their day. They are after all the Gilmore Girls.


End file.
